It is often the case that an apparatus, and in particular a data processing apparatus, is configured to operate in a reliable and deterministic way. A processing apparatus may use hundreds, thousands, millions or more timers to manage the operation of the apparatus. Activities that relate to timers therefore have the potential to use significant processing resources.